Jeff x Jane-Tal vez no te odio
by Fanny3LOL
Summary: Jane acepta vivir en la ciudad de las creepypastas. Pero, se encuentra con alguien que la ayudara en su venganza. Debido a una serie de sucesos algo dentro de ella cambia. ¿Que escondes Jane?. ntiras. Amor. ¿Te animas a leer?..."Tal vez no te odio" * Tal vez ponga Lemon [contenido sexual] en proximos capítulos *
1. Aclaro una cosita D:

Holaa! C: Antes de que comiencen a leer, quiero aclarar una cosita.

Esta historia yo ya la habia publicado en Fanfiction hace como 6 meses, aun no estaba (ni esta) terminada, pero por razones personales decidí eliminarla y volver a subirla. No le eh cambiado nada a los capítulos que ya había publicado, así que no se preocupen los que ya la conocían. C;

Solo eso, disfruten la lectura!. :D

**-Fanny3LOL**


	2. Nothing Town

Era otra noche en Nothing Town ¿porque se llama así esta ciudad?, simple. Al idiota de Zango se le ocurrió ponerle así porque según el aquí no importa nada,no hay nada de valor, tan solo simples inmortales que valen mierda, que no les importa arrebatar una vida, una mejor definición de ellos sería fenómenos. Esta es la ciudad de las creepypastas. Créeme ninguna persona en su sano juicio quisiera pasar o ya en el peor caso, llegar a esta ciudad.

Sangre se ve en cada milímetro de la ciudad al igual que órganos de mortales esparcidos por las calles, suerte que Zalgo siempre mandaba a uno que otra creepypasta a limpiar las calles, normalmente era Smile Dog el que las limpiaba comiéndose todo, estuviera podrido o no. Cientos y cientos de creepypastas vivían aquí, una nada con un todo, eso es esta ciudad...

La luna brillaba con fuerza y las calles morbosas y sucias, eran llenadas con sonidos de horror de mortales que eran traídos aquí por inmortales solo para matarlos o tortularlos por simple satisfacción.

Jeff caminaba, el aun no es inmortal, el quiere serlo, pero zalgo se niega a hacerlo inmortal pues según el aun le falta mucho que aprender para llegar a ser un inmortal y eso a jeff lo enfurecia, aunque no era tan malo pues nina, jake, sally, jane y ben tampoco lo eran aun. Solo slenderman, masky y hoodie lo eran. Jeff seguía caminando en silencio sumido en sus pensamientos. Estaba cansado, pues la cacería de esa noche había sido de cuatro personas y todas habían replicado y luchado por sus vidas como fieras. Tanto se habían resistido a morir que Jeff simplemente termino exhausto. Faltaban tres calles para llegar a su casa, cuando escucho unas risitas, divertidas, que se aproximaban. Fuera lo que fuera el podría luchar contra esa cosa y matarla fácilmente pero en estos momentos el estaba agotado así que prefirió esconderse. Se sumió en la sombría de un callejón mientras escuchaba que las risitas se acercaban más y más. El sonido que producían simplemente hacían que a Jeff le pulsara la cabeza. Jeff bufó con queja y desesperación. Preparo su cuchillo por si algo sucedía no quería ninguna sorpresa. Espero y espero hasta que aparecieron dos sombras por la calle. Entrecerró sus ojos en un intento de distinguirlas, La noche no ayudaba en nada, pero al final logro reconocerlas o, por lo menos a una de ellas...

― ¿Jane? ― susurró cuando reconoció la sombra.

Era Jane, vestida con su ordinario vestido negro pero esta vez estaba más corto. Le llegaba a los muslos y se le pegaba un poco más a sus curvas. Sus tacones negros con pulsera que siempre usaba y tres pulseras de bolitas blancas en un brazo.  
Ella caminaba sonriente al lado de al parecer un muchacho que por su apariencia se podría decir que era de la edad de Jeff.  
El tenia la misma estatura que Jeff. Tenia el pelo castaño, casi rojizo, y un poco largo. Piel algo bronceada color durazno. Ojos color verde que si los mirabas directamente sentías que te te penetraban hasta transpasar tu alma como una bala. Llevaba puesto unos vaqueros azul rey un poco pegados a su figura. Camisa blanca de botones y encima un saco negro y una bufanda de rayas blancas y negras.

El al igual que Jane caminaba sonriente, ambos hablaban alegremente y reían.

Jeff los observo hasta que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos. Salio silenciosamente del callejón y por un momento el pensamiento de seguirlos cruzó por su mente. Tenia curiosidad de saber quien era ese chico, nunca lo había visto, no que el recuerde; además, parecía humano. Pero eso era imposible. ¿Que haría un humano aquí, con Jane? y ¿que demonios hacia Jane aquí?.  
Sintió un hormigueo por su pierna como si esta no tuviera vida. Chasqueo su lengua y se dirigió a su hogar, abandonando su antiguo pensamiento. El estaba agotado y además. A el ¿Que le importaba con quien andaba Jane?. Pero aún así no podía evitar pensar en Jane y ese chico. Joder. Su cabeza dolía. "Que los tomen por culo". Pensó...

Jeff por fin había llegado. Saco su llave y abrió la puerta. Al entrar se encontró a Ben en la sala, viendo una película de miedo y abriendo con sus manos los ojos de Sally obligándole a verla. La pobre de Sally se cubría la cara para no ver las horribles imágenes pero Ben se las retiraba y la obligaba a ver las imágenes. Jeff los paso y subió las escaleras. Justo cuando iba a entrar a su habitación se encontró con slenderman. Genial. La curiosidad lo mataba, este era el momento perfecto para preguntarle..

― Oye slenderman, tengo que hablar contigo ―

Slenderman ladeo su cabeza en la dirección de Jeff y se pensó que responder. Sabía de quien queria hablar, era de Jane y también sabía muy bien que, cuando se trataba de Jane, Jeff era desesperante y terco pero sobre todo impulsivo

― Supongo que ya la viste ¿verdad? ― preguntó aunque sabia la respuesta

― Si. ¿Que hace aquí?. Tu la trajiste ¿cierto? ― contestó con cierto tono de enojo

― Si ― Slenderman levanto su dedo pulgar por delante en modo de afirmación 

― ¡Y lo dices así como sin nada!. Sera mejor que me expliques el porque idiota ― le dijo Jeff levantando su puño amenazante

― Tranquilo, Jeff ― ríe nervioso ― Tengo hambre vamos a la cocina

― No. Me dimelo aquí. No quiero que nadie nos interrumpa ― Ordenó. ¿Acaso quería que todos se enterarán que su archirival "mujer" había conseguido entrar en la ciudad?

― En la cocina ― insistió

― Aquí ―

― Cocina ―

― Aquí ― repitió. ¿Acaso ninguno de los dos cedería? 

― Co-ci-na ―

― !Aquí!― grito ya desesperado. Nadie le gana a Jeff

― Coci-adiós ― le dijo Slenderman corriendo hacia la cocina. Debía admitir que le encantaba molestar a Jeff

― ¡ Maldito vuelve! ― le gritó Jeff corriendo detrás de el tan rápido que cuando entro en la cocina, choco con Nina haciendo que tirara un pay que había comprado

― ¡Jeff idiota. Mi pay! ― chilló Nina

― Ay Jeff, tu siempre serás un estúpido ― se burló Jack sentado en una de las sillas del comedor

― Callense fue culpa del maldito pervertido de Slenderman ―

― Oye, oye yo solo quería comer algo ― se defendió

― Ya estamos aquí. Ahora contestame ―

― ¿Qué prisa tienes, no quieres una tostada con mermelada? ― dijo evadiendo el tema. Le había prometido a Jane que le dejaría decirle a Jeff primero.

― ¡Ya basta! ― Frunció sus cejas quemadas. Saco su cuchillo de su pantalón y con una velocidad inhumana lo presionó ligeramente en el cuello de Slenderman ― Dímelo ya

― Oye tranquilo ― puso sus manos por delante ― Zalgo me pidió que la trajera. Según el ella es casi una creepypasta. El único problema es que se niega a aceptarlo.

― Me da igual!.. no la quiero aquí, que se vaya ― contestó Jeff suavizando su agarre en el cuchillo y retrocediendo.

No tenía lógica. Jane odiaba todo esto. El terror, las creepypastas, matar y lo odiaba a el. ¿Porqué iba a quedarse vivir aquí?. En esta ciudad. Donde esta muy cerca de el y todo lo que odia. No lo entendía. Seguro Zalgo la habría obligado.

― Esa no es tu decisión, sino de Zalgo- le dijo Nina

― ¿Qué tu también ya sabias que estaba aquí? ― le preguntó

― Si ― contesto ― Eso no es novedad. Ya lo saben Jack, Masky y Hoodie

― ¿¡Y porque nadie me había dicho!? ― exclamó sorprendido. ¿A esas personas las consideraba sus amigos?

― Porque ya sabíamos que te pondrías así ― le dijo Jack

― Pues claro. Ya hay suficientes perras en esta ciudad como para traer a otra ― replicó Jeff molesto

― Claro, claro. Si no te gusta reclamarle a Zalgo ―

― ¿Me hablaban? ― habló Zalgo apareciendo de la nada convertido en un bebe horripilante, haciendo que todos, exepto Slenderman, se exaltaran y gritaran. ¿Han visto la película de Chucky?. Ah pues imaginen una cara diez veces más terrorífica.

― ¡Que feo! ― comento Nina con los ojos grandes como canicas

― Si viejo. ¿Porque te aparecer así? ― le dijo jack y sintió un escalofrío por su columna cuando Zalgo lo miró.

― Nanana. Pues ustedes tampoco son muy bonitos que digamos eh ― se defendió

― ¿De que hablas?. Nosotros somos ¡SEXYS!"- dijieron Jack, Jeff y Nina complices

― Sobre todo yo ― dijo Jeff con tono superioridad

― no es verdad ― dijo Zalgo

― Lo es ― hablo Jack dejando a todos perplejos ― En sus sueños ― añadió y todos exepto jeff se golpearon la frente con la palma su mano ― ¿Qué pasa, no entendieron mi broma?

― ¡Idiota'! ― grito Nina

― Delicados, ustedes no saben lo que son bromas de verdad ―

― Mejor callate ― le dijo Slenderman

― Si, si. Ya sabemos que soy sexys. Ahora callense. ― comenzó a decir Jeff poniéndose serio ― Zalgo quiero que saques a Jane de aquí

Zalgo miro a Slenderman y este solo se encogió de hombros ― Veo que pudiste esperar ― le reclamó ― Yo no haré eso ― finalizó

― ¿Porqué? ― replicó

― Ella debe estar aquí Jeff. Es una creepypasta como todos ustedes. Nosotros no podemos convivir con lo humanos―

― ¿Y? No me importa que ella se quede con sus "queridos" humanos ―

― Pero a mi si. Las cosas no funcionan así y yo soy el que tomo las decisiones aquí ― le dijo Zalgo.

Jeff apretó sus puños y bufó fuerte. Estaba molesto. Todos se habían puesto en su contra por esa perra. ¡Ja!. Cada vez dudaba más que ellos fueran sus amigos.

― Oye Jeff. ¿ Y a ti que te importa que este aquí? ― pregunto Slenderman

― ¡Somos rivales no podemos estar cerca! ― contestó abrumado. La verdad ni el sabía porque le molestaba tanto. Pero no la quería cerca de el.

― Yo no le veo el problema ― suspiró y se sentó al lado de Jack ― Ella acepto sin objeción ― finalizó.

― ¿Ella acepto?. Pero si ella odia todo esto ― preguntó

― No lo se jeff, tendrás que preguntarle a ella para saber sus razones ― le dijo Slenderman

Tenia razón. Si quería aclarar todas sus dudas debía hablar con ella ― Estoy cansado y me duele la cabeza me voy a dormir ―dijo y se fue lo más rapido que pudo a su habitación. Entro y se fue directamente al baño. Tiro en el piso su sudadera, su pantalón y su ropa interior. Se quito sus tenis y los arrojo fuera del baño. Entro a la ducha y dejo que el agua fría recorriera su cuerpo. Se mojo la cabeza y sintió como poco a poco el dolor de cabeza sedia disminuyendo. Al salir se acostó con solo vistiendo unos boxers negros, sus musculos se relajaron y sus pies hormiguearon. En serio estaba agotado. Pero el pensamiento del porque Jane esta aquí lo abrumó de nuevo interrumpiendo su paz. Gruñó y se llevo los dedos de las manos a su cabellera. Esto no lo dejaría en paz hasta hablar con Jane.

― Mañana te visitare Jane ― su sonrisa se agrando al punto de casi tocar sus oídos y con este último pensamiento cayó dormido.


	3. Los Riñones Vuelan

**Capitulo 2**

Al final, Jeff solo pudo dormir alrededor de dos horas la noche anterior, bueno, no es que el durmiera mucho tomando en cuenta que el no tiene párpados pero, esa noche la había sentido muy pesada. Su cabeza estaba muy ocupada pensando en la razón por el cual Jane había aceptado vivir en este lugar.

"¿porque? ¿¡porque!?. ¿Cual es la razón?. Ella odia todo esto. Este lugar esta lleno de cosas que ella aborrece. Esto no tiene sentido. ¡Maldita sea!. Esa zorra me debe una explicación" pensaba Jeff. Se removió en su cama buscando una posición más cómoda. Se sentía incómodo como, como si algo le quitara toda paz a su alma.

Fijó su vista en la pequeña cajonera de una pieza que estaba al lado de su cama, miro su cuchillo algo desgastado pero bastante filoso que estaba encima de esta, lo tomó, y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por la parte filosa haciéndose pequeñas cortadas en ellos. Es cierto el era Jeff the killer y la única cosa que lograba calmarlo era, el ver la sangre brotar de los cuerpos. La gente tenía razón. El era un loco. Pero que importaba ya. Todos tenemos un monstruo dentro. El solo, lo dejo salir...

"¿Quién sera ese idiota con el que estaba Jane?" pensaba. "Desprendía una atmósfera parecida a la de mis víctimas antes de asesinarlas. Ese cabrón era humano no tengo dudas de ello"

"¿Porque un humano conocería a Jane?. Estoy seguro que esa zorra no tenía ningún amigo. Desde que mate a sus padres a dedicado su vida a mi, y solo a MI" la comisura de sus labios se arquearon en una sonrisa aun más grande de la que ya tenia incrustada en su rostro, pero casi momentáneamente su sonrisa se borró

― Entonces ― susurro― ¡Entonces porque reía con ese cabrón! ― gritó y gruño al momento en que sintió un ardor en la palma de su mano

Jeff inconscientemente se corto una linea del tamaño de su palma. Joder. Se levantó rápidamente y dejo el cuchillo ahora con su sangre encima de la cajonera. Lamió su herida y empezó a beber la sangre que salía de ella. Camino hacía la ventana y la abrió dejando entrar los rayos del sol, se dio vuelta y miro el reloj «9:36 a.m» No se había dado cuenta de el paso del tiempo. Ya había amanecido.  
Camino a su closet y se puso su sudadera blanca, su pantalón que le quedaba algo ajustado oscuro y sus converse azul marino. Después salio de su habitación..

― ¡Mierda! Dispara estúpido. Corre. Abajo. ¡Abajo! ― escucho a alguien gritar. Ya se imaginaba quien era.

****Game Over****

― ¡Maldito juego! ― grito Ben poniendose de pie y estrellando el control de la consola en el piso con furia ― ¿Oye Jeff juegas?, eh comprado este juego ayer.

― Paso ― le contestó Jeff entrando a la cocina

― Vamos juega conmigo. Solo es muy aburrido― dijo Ben sentándose en el piso y prestando toda su atención a la pantalla.

― ¡Estoy ocupado! ― le gritó Jeff desde la cocina ― ¡Demonios! ¿¡porque nunca ahí comida en esta casa!? ― se quejó

― Porque no vas y la consigues tu mismo ― le dijo Nina entrando en la cocina junto con Sally y Slenderman

― Yo soy el mejor asesino del mundo no tengo tiempo para eso. Ese es trabajo de Slenderman ―

― Conseguirla no es fácil Jeff. Tengo que ir a otras ciudades donde hay humanos, entrar en los supermercados, tomar todo lo que pueda por la noche y regresar sin que ninguna cámara me haya visto; además, ¡el refrigerador esta lleno! ― le reclamo Slenderman

― Ah, cierto Slenderman, tienes razón me sentare en la silla y comeré ¡todos estos Riñones! ¿¡Crees que soy un Perro!? ―

― Si ―

― ¿¡Que!? Obvio no comeré riñones, que no entiendes las indirectas, esto sabrá horrible ― contestó alzando un riñon en el aire. Cuando derrepente apareció Jack y se lo arrebató no sin antes darle una patada en una costilla ― ¿Que te pasa gilipollas? ― soltó agarrandose la costilla

― Aquí el gilipollas eres tu. Ya sabes que NO SE TOCAN MIS RIÑONES ― se defendió

― Oigan ¿que hay de desayunar? ― preguntó Masky entrando

― Si me muero de hambre ― habló Hoodie detrás de Masky

― Creo que cada quien tendrá que buscar su comida porque aquí no hay nada ― dijo Nina

― Pero yo ― decía Sally ― ¡Tengo hambre! ― finalizó en un sordo chillido

― ¿Que pasa aquí? ― entró Alice 

― ¡Quiero comida! ― exigió Sally corriendo hacía Alice para después abrazarse a sus piernas 

― No tenemos comida. Denle un riñon para que se callé esa bebe ― dijo Jeff aburrido

― ¡Que dijiste Jeff! ― lo miro con ganas de matarlo

― ¿Que algún problema bebé de papi? ― la desafío Jeff

― ¡Pideme perdón! ― le exigió Sally

― ¡N-O! ―

― ¡Que me pidas perdón! ― Sally le arrebató el riñon a Jack y se lo aventó a Jeff en la cara

― ¡No mi hermoso riñon! ― se lamento Jack

― ¡Maldita enana! ― Jeff agarró un riñon del refrigerador y se lo aventó a Sally como venganza, pero no contaba con que esta lo esquivaria y le cayera en la cara a Slenderman

― Jeff ― Slenderman, cegado por la furia, hizo aparecer sus tentáculos con los cuales tomo varios riñones y se los empezó a aventar a Jeff ― ¡Quedate quieto pendejo!

― ¡Mierda! ― exclamó Jeff corriendo por toda la cocina hasta que a Slenderman se le acabaron los riñones. Paro en seco y se empezó a reír como maniático. ― ¡Gane! ― celebro Jeff alzando los brazos en señal de victoria

― ¡Jeff! ― gritaron todos pues, por su culpa y la de Slenderman todos quedaron embarrados - Eres un ¡IDIOTA!

― Todos contra Jeff ― ordenó Alice

― No contra Slenderman el tuvo la culpa por lanzar todos mis preciados riñones ― la contradijo Jack

― No contra Jeff ― dijo Masky

― No Slenderman ― opinó Hoodie

― No Jeff ― dijo Sally

― Sii Jeff ― comentó Slenderman

― ¡Tu no cuentas! ― le replicó Nina ― contra Slenderman

― Hay si, nada más por que tu novio Jack lo dice ― le dijo Masky

― ¿Q-Q-que? ― tartamudeo Jack avergonzado. Si no tuviera la máscara todos hubieran visto su tomate. Perdón. Su cara que tomo un color rojo intenso.

― ¡Claro que no idiota! ― le gritó Nina mas roja que la sangre ― ¡Que te den! ― Nina tomo un riñon del suelo y se lo aventó a Masky

― Me las vas a pagar ― le advirtió e imitó la acción de Nina

― Ya basta ― dijo jack aventandole un riñon a Hoodie

― ¿y porqué a mi? ―

― Ups, me equivoque ― dijo jack con una mano en la cabeza y riendo tontamente

― Estupido ― Hoodie le lanzo un riñon a Jack pero desafortunadamente le cayo a Alice

― Ya verán ― exclamó furiosa Alice

― ¡Pelea! ― grito Sally y todos se empezaron a aventar riñones

" No tengo tiempo para esto mejor me voy ". Pensó Jeff saliendo de la cocina cautelosamente.

― ¿Oye Jeff a donde vas? ― le preguntó Ben moviendo el mando por todo lados.

Jeff se volvió hacia el y dudo que contestar.

― No te importa ―

― Oh vas a ver a tu novia eh me la saludas ― le dijo Ben entre risas que le duraron poco. Jeff lo tomo de la camisa violentamente.

― Cierra la boca ― le escupió en la cara y lo soltó ― yo nunca andaría con una puta como ella - finalizó y después salio de su hogar.

― eso ya lo veremos ― se burló y por primera vez puedo decir el sabe de lo que habla.

― Agh ya destrozaron la cocina ― se quejo Alice en un suspiro pesado saliendo de la cocina.

― Pobre de ti tendrás que limpiar ―

― ¿A que te refieres? ― preguntó Alice

― Bueno, siempre actúas como una Mamá y además nunca te quitas ese mandil blanco ―

― ¿Que dijiste? ¿Me estas diciendo que soy la sirvienta? ― Alice lo miro como toda una asesina. Ella no era la sirvienta, solo cuidaba de su hogar. Si no lo hacia ella nadie lo haría y seguramente terminarian destrozandola. ¿¡Como ese pequeño enano se atrevía a llamarla sirvienta!?

― "Mierda" ― pensó Ben. Y dejo de prestarle atención a al pantalla para mirar a una furiosa Alice.

― Además.. Esto es ¡Un Vestido Idiota! ― exclamó Alice sacando su cuchillo más que afilado.

― ¡Zalgo! ― chillo Ben y los dos se echaron a correr como si de un perro y un gato se tratase.

Mientras tanto, Jeff caminaba con su tipica sonrisa hacia la casa de Jane, por las calles de Nothing Town.


End file.
